Crazy,Scary,Love
by BDRSDC
Summary: Rose has changed since Dimitri has claimed "love fades mine has", she has let darkness take over and has been on the run for three years away from her friends. It starts out when Dimitri has found her but Rose doesn't want to go back! This is my first FanFic so share your opinions :)


_Chapter 1_

Rose ran fast down the busy street he was right behind her I knew that he would most likely catch me but she had to try and get him off my tail. She was already out of breath and every time she took breath in he was an inch closer to her. He knew her better than anyone else. Sure, he thought her everything she knew. She kept running, pumping her legs as fast as she could. She quickly took a turning into an ally which ended up being a dead end. "Shit!" She said to herself. He got closer and closed her in. "Why did you run Rose? Why?" he ran a hand through his hair. She noticed he cut his hair short it was once long and down to his shoulders, she used loved running my hands through his hair. "I don't know why and I can take care of myself!" She shouted, slightly out of breath.

"Do you not understand that we love you? That's why we are trying to protect you." You could see he was worried for me but she wasn't going to just give up. "I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED!" she roared at him. "YOUR COMING WITH ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT IM NOT LETTING YOU GET HURT!" you could see the fury in his eyes, so dark and filled with passion. She tried to run but he slammed her against the ally wall, his grip around her body prevented her from moving. She had to get out; she couldn't just stay where everyone wanted her to stay. She certainly couldn't stand to see her ex right now, so how could she manage to be around him every day. If she went back it would mean she'd have to live with him and be reminded that he doesn't love her anymore. She hated him now and that would never change. "Dimitri, you know me more than anyone else, you also know I like to get my way!"

She quickly scrambled and managed to get her arm out of his grip, as soon as she could think she punched him in the face and headed for the street with a proud smile on her face, but it didn't last long. Rose was nearly out of the ally, but Dimitri quickly slammed her onto the hard, filthy ally ground. She gave a grunt towards him. He laughed "Your fast Rose but you should have known I'd be faster, also I'm bringing you back!" her mind raced "No, I will never go back!" She screamed at him. He flinched; she knew he hated to see her like this. "I'm doing this for your own good! I promised to protect you and I don't think I've done a great job. Do you know how scared I was when I woke up that morning three years ago and you were gone? I've been punishing myself since then; I would kill myself if something happened to you!" There was a strain in his voice. "Yeah, you were probably scared that you broke your promise to Lissa. Not that I could have been captured or be dead because all you want to do is follow Lissa around and obey her like a dog!" Rose knew it was a harsh comment but he deserved it and she had to say it so she could hurt him enough to distract him. And it did hurt him, kind of, well that's what she thought because his guardian expression never changed but his hold on her did. She could have run there but she waited for what he had to say because somewhere in the back of her head a little voice trying to be heard told her to. "Are you seriously bringing her into this? Do you not just think that there may be a part of me that still cares for you? Plus I don't follow her around like a dog I want to pay her back for saving my life! I also thought you were her best friend it now sounds like you hate her and everyone else now!"It was like he thought there was something mentally wrong with her.

"First of all I was the one that saved you and nearly killed myself in the process, all she did was stake you! And you know what Dimitri? I do hate her; I also hate you and every other vampire on this fucking planet because you all should be dead! And you soon all will be!" She was laughing hysterically and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was disturbed. She knew it was the perfect time to make her break out of his grip and she used it. He was easy to push off; he seemed to be in a bit of shock which is rare for Dimitri, very rare. She quickly ran into the street and camaflashed in with the crowd, it was easy to do that in San Francisco, it was a busy city. Rose just kept walking and walking to blend in with the humans...

Dimitri was shocked; there was something strangely wrong with Rose it was like she was being controlled or influenced by someone else. She looked like the girl he once loved, or still loves her. But she didn't act like her, he knew she would put up a fight and try to say she didn't want to be saved, but the way she said she hated lissa and all vampires, she also said we should all be dead and we will be dead soon ? That made no sense since she has been best friends with lissa for most of her life and she was a vampire herself? He understood one thing and that was, the real Rose did truly hate him. She's entitled to since how he told her that he didn't love anymore. **_You did it to protect her from yourself_** a voice in his head whispered. He tried to ignore it because it was true.

Rose walked quickly but not at a suspicious pace because she was a lot faster than a human. As she walked she pushed all the memories from earlier today to the back of her head. She walked for about nine blocks until she came to the building she was looking for, it look like an abandoned warehouse to humans but it was something else. She walked into the ware-house; it was completely empty just sand on the ground. She walked over to the wall were there was a hidden lever, she pulled it and in that second the floor beneath her was gone and she feel through a tunnel. Her landing was rough but she was used to it, she looked around in the darkness when suddenly lights became to flicker and come on. A familiar figure, to rose, stood on the other side of the room standing big and tall, she smiled and walked over to him in her black full body suit that clung to her skin. It may have covered up everything but it looked good on her, she used it for fighting. As she walked the figure change in to a very tall man about 24 years old, with dirty blonde hair, cut short. He was tanned and muscular; he was defiantly more muscular than Dimitri but two inches smaller than him. He was certainly one of the best looking men she had ever seen, especially with those deep, dreamy hazel brown eyes.

She kissed him passionately and he kissed her, doing this he slid his right arm down her back and took all her weight. She clung one hand to his neck, while the other rubbed through his hair. Their bodies moved in a motion, after a few minutes they broke away. She smiled up at his beautifully modelled face that seemed to have darkened a bit. "What's wrong?" she asked. He stared at her straight in the eye, his eyes filled with sadness. "Where were you I was worried sick for you?" Rose really wanted avoid telling him about her getting trapped in an ally with her ex but she couldn't lie. "My ex, Dimitri, found me then followed me until I got trapped in a dead end ally but I got away!" Jealously, anger and mixed emotions struck in his deep hazel eyes. Rose loved him soo much he was the love of her life. The way she felt with Dimitri was different to a normal guy, but what she felt with Jack was completely different it was as if he was a god or something magnificent that was completely out of this planet! "Are you okay did he hurt you? If he did then I will kill that wimpy little bastard!" Jack was getting really angry she didn't want him to get too angry or bad things happen and it can get very scary. Rose Hataway scared was was not a good thing!


End file.
